


Destroy Him

by Lonesome_Edric (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lonesome_Edric
Summary: When Katara, Aang, and Suki fall from Appa's saddle, they find themselves washed up on the shores of an uncharted island... having lost their clothes in the surf. But a derelict Fire Nation vessel may not only provide the perfect shelter, but the perfect place to unwind...
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Suki (Avatar), Katara/Aang/Suki (Avatar), Katara/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Destroy Him

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot I wrote months ago. Unlike my previous fic, which turned into a two-shot, this one is going to stay a one-shot... as I said, I wrote this months ago so I have no drive to write another chapter, so what you see is what you get. This is another one I couldn't write without blushing myself to death, but I think the same could be said for every smut-fic I write.
> 
> Apologies for any grammar mistakes, but I find smut to be especially difficult to proofread for obvious reasons.

The old Fire Nation warship had run aground not a year ago. A tropical storm left the ironclad ship marooned on an uncharted island in the southern seas halfway between the Fire Nation mainland and Whale Tail Island for a fortnight before the crew was able to signal a passing patrol, and was promptly rescued. The island was small and held little in the way of natural resources, so the Fire Nation had seen no reason to return the island... not even to salvage their lost ship.

That suited the vessel's current occupants just fine, who preferred that the Fire Nation- or anyone else for that matter- stayed as far away as possible from their new home.

Katara lay upon the luxurious queen-sized bed in the captain's quarters, staring blissfully out the window. She was naked, her dark brown hair a tangled mess, and she was not alone. Aang and Suki lay next to her, both equally nude, the musky odor of sweat and sex hanging over them like a fog. Katara had thrown open the window to get some fresh air, but the smell still lingered as their sweat still clung to their bodies and soaked the bed sheets.

Three weeks. That's how long they'd been on the island. Three weeks since Katara, Aang, and Suki had fallen from Appa's saddle after being caught in a storm. Three weeks since they'd woken up on the shores of this island to find their clothes were lost in the surf, sand clinging to their nude bodies. Three weeks of trying to survive and move past the awkwardness of their situation, gathering food, building shelters... and trying to find the means to cover themselves so that things might be slightly less awkward.

After a day on the island, the three teenagers managed to cobble together some rudimentary coverings from vines and leaves. This did little to resolve the tension between them, especially since their ad-hoc clothing was as scanted as it was fragile. Aang, who'd already gotten an eye full when they first washed ashore, was treated yet again when Katara bent down to gather berries in the jungle as the coverings over her loins exposed her underside, and the wrappings around her chest slipped, exposing one her breasts. Things were only made worse by the fact these pitiful garments would slip and tear with the slightest amount of exertion, and after a few days the girls decided the do away with them entirely, and encouraged Aang to do the same. The three of them agreed that they couldn't afford to be so insecure around one another... easier said than done, since after three weeks they still couldn't help but ogle at each other's privates.

To their credit, they lasted all of three weeks with their carnal desires burning in their chests, in their stomachs, and in their loins. Three weeks before they found the marooned Fire Nation warship on the opposite side of the island, only to venture inside and find the captain's quarters, still relatively intact, with a bed large enough to accommodate all three of them... combined with the heat of the sun outside warming the interior of the ironclad vessel, causing them to feel a lightheaded and drowsy. Between the warmth, and having been sleeping on the ground for the last three weeks, the bed was impossible to resist.

Katara, Aang, Suki allowed themselves to collapse on the luxurious crimson bedspread, relishing the feel of the silken sheets against their bare flesh. For a while, they just lay there; they might've drifted off to sleep... but then Katara's hand, seemingly on it's own accord, drifted towards Aang's bare chest and began massaging him gently. After a few minutes, her hand drifted downward and found his erect penis, which she grasped firmly and began to stroke. Suki soon joined her, capturing Aang's lips in a passionate kiss and running a hand down his leg.

After that, they lost themselves. Kissing, sucking, fondling, and stroking every inch of each other's naked skin, shedding their inhibitions and giving in fully to their desires.

Aang took Katara first, lying her on her back and ploughing into her with one swift thrust. Suki stroked his back as she watched her two friends make love, fondling herself with her other hand as she eagerly awaited her turn. With three weeks of pent-up desire, Aang took her roughly, Katara's breasts bouncing hypnotically as he thrust into her with abandon. Before long, Katara's screams were echoing off the walls as Aang came within her.

Aang collapsed panting on top of her, lying his head on her breast while Katara ran her fingers through the short bristles of his hair. Suki let them be for a few minutes as Aang took Katara's nipple into his mouth and suckled gently. Feeling impatient, she massaged the back of Aang's neck to remind him that there was still another very naked, very eager young woman lying right next to him.

While Katara recuperated, Aang sat up and moved over to Suki. The two kissed yet again; Suki reached down and grabbed his cock, which was once again erect, and began to stroke him. But Aang had little patience for foreplay and pushed her down before taking Suki's virginity as well. Suki howled in delight as Aang took her as forcefully as he had Katara, shouting his name to the heavens as they came together. Aang rolled off her to the side, and as they lay in the afterglow of their sex, Suki looked down to find Katara suckling her teat, an arm draped over her abdomen.

Before long, Suki was kissing Katara, and as it was Aang's turn to recuperate, Katara and Suki put on a show.

Katara enjoyed that part a lot more than she thought she would. Kissing Suki proved to be just as gratifying as kissing Aang. As their tongues vied for dominance, they played with each other's breasts, and before long they both lay flay on the bed, their legs intertwined, scissoring against one another until both girls came yet again.

But it wasn't enough. The three teenagers were still very much aroused, and began experimenting will all sorts of positions. Katara and Suki each took turns taking Aang's penis into their mouths, getting on their hands and knees and allowing him to take them again from behind... Suki even found a carved wooden phallus among the captain's possessions, and using the leather straps affixed to the end, secured to her waste and used it to take Katara herself before switching places.

After several hours, the three of them collapsed upon the bed, drenched in sweat and happily exhausted from the most erotic experience of their lives. As it was too hot inside the ship, they kicked the blankets to the edge of the bed; Katara and Suki lie on either side of Aang, resting their heads on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around the two girls.

"We could stay here, you know?" Suki had said. "Just the three of us, on this island. We could do whatever we want..."

"You mean you haven't had enough?" Katara had replied jokingly.

"I'm just getting started," Suki told her with a mischievous smile.

"I like the sound of that," Aang said to no one in particular. Both Katara and Suki laughed.

"Of course, you'd want to stay, Aang," Suki had said sarcastically. "You'd get to spend the rest of your life on this island having sex with two beautiful woman for the rest of your life. No more Fire Nation. No more war. No more Avatar duties. Just you... and all pussy you could ever want."

"Suki!" Katara had said, having never heard her friend use that language before.

"Me? You're the one who suggested we stay here!" Aang had protested.

"Well... it's not my fault that you're exceptionally talented at this," Suki had replied. Before long, the two of them were at again.

That was hours ago. Suki and Aang were asleep now. Katara lay awake, contemplating Suki's words. It would be nice to stay here, just the three of them, making love every day. As far as staying on the island, they probably didn't have a choice... they had no way of signaling for help or attracting the attention of Sokka or Appa, not without potentially attracting the attention of the Fire Navy ships that patrolled this waters as well. Katara could live down her brother stumbling across her naked, but if the Fire Nation found Katara and Suki as they were... well, Katara didn't want to think about that.

"Katara?" Suki said as she stirred awake.

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Uh... noon, I think? Katara guessed. "There's a storm coming in. You can see the clouds coming in just off the shore."

"Good," Suki replied groggily. "Didn't wanna go outside anyway."

"Aang's my boyfriend, you know," Katara warned her as she lie back down in the crook of Aang's arm. "Don't get too comfy."

"You didn't seem to mind sharing him last night," Suki remarked.

Katara didn't know how to respond to that, so she didn't. Instead she scooted over to lie on Aang's other side, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat.

"I wasn't joking earlier, you know," Suki told her. "About us staying here."

"I know."

"I realize that Sokka's probably out there, looking for us," Suki went on. "And I don't like the idea of just letting him think that that we're dead, or whatever..."

"Neither do I," said Katara. "But what can we do? Unless Appa appears over heads, there's no way we can signal for help without attracting the wrong kind of attention."

"Even if Appa does appear over our heads, I don't want to leave," Suki confessed. "I like this."

"So do I," Katara admitted.

"So what do we do?"

Katara didn't need to ponder the answer to that question. "We stay."

"What about Aang?"

"What about him?" Katara asked. "You said it yourself last night... I don't think he'll take much convincing."

"I don't know," Aang said suddenly, startling both girls. "Remind me why we'd want to stay here again?"

Katara and Suki exchanged knowing smiles.

"Whose turn is it?" Suki asked.

"Mine," said Katara.

 _"Destroy him,"_ Suki replied with a wicked grin.


End file.
